Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Opening/Alien Chase (The movie begins as we see space then we see the title "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders" then we see the man listening to the radio screams in pain when he almost got deaf from a loud sound) Lauren: What happened? Max: I've got a blast from something. Lauren: Hey, your right. It's almost 1.20 on the meter. (Max puts his headphones back on) Max: I don't hear it anymore. Steve: Hey, what's going on? Lauren: We just got a reading. Max: A loud one. Steve: You're kidding (He goes to the scanner) Max: Well, whatever it was it's gone now. Steve: Look I know you both want to work another shift here but I need to get some rest, too. Max: Well, we earned our pay from Uncle Sam today Lauren: Yeah, who knows we might have reached someone out there. Steve: Maybe they're already here. (The scan shows a dot) (Now we go to the Shaggy and Scooby are driving the mystery machine in the sandstorm while they are listening and dancing to rock music) Shaggy Rogers: Rock on, Scoob! Velma Dinkley: Would you guys mind keeping it down, we're trying to get some sleep back here. Rika Nonaka: Yeah, how am I suppose to sleep with all the rock music? Kazu Shioda: Are we there yet? Shaggy Rogers: Like we we're gonna wake you up anyway, girls. There's a town coming up and we need to stop for some chow. Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh! Fred Jones: (Yawning as he looks at his watch on his right wrist) But we just had dinner two hours ago. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I thought you guys are full. Didn't you guys skip dessert? Carver Descartes: We had dessert, but Shaggy and Scooby skipped dessert. Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, but all this driving is making me hungry. Besides that's like 14 hours indog time Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Scooby holds his breath and shows them his rib cages) Daphne Blake: This dust storm's really picking up. (The dust blocks Shaggy's path while driving) Shaggy Rogers: Like, I can't see a thing! (Shaggy drives the right side of the road without noticing the sign that says "No Trespassing United States Government") Fred Jones: Hey! What's with this road? Daphne Blake: And what's with that sound? Cal: I have no idea. (Then we see a light came out of nowhere behind the heroes, we get to see a large object flying above the mystery machine. The light blinds the heroes and then crashes into the catcus) Fred Jones: Is everyone all right? Shaggy Rogers: I'm okay. Henry Wong: Are you all right, Terriermon and Suzie? Terriermon: I'm fine. Suzie Wong: I'm okay. Renamon: Are you okay, Rika? Rika Nonaka: Yeah. Takato Matsuki: You okay, Jeri? Jeri Katou: Yeah. Guardromon: Nothing broken? Tara Duncan: Yes. I'm good. (The heroes gets out of the van) Velma Dinkley: What was that thing? Shaggy Rogers: I don't know, but it sure was big. Tara Duncan: Pretty big if you ask me. Velma Dinkley: Was it some kind of jet? Fred Jones: Not like any jet I've ever seen. Did you see how fast it was? (Suddenly they hear a loud noise) Shippo: What was that? (Velma opens the van's machine as it lets out a steam) Velma Dinkley: (coughing) Looks like the radiator's finished. Kagome Higurashi: Well that's bad news. Shaggy Rogers: Now what? Kim Possible: Guys, look. Ryo Akiyama: What is it, Kim? Fred Jones: That looks like a town. Can't be more than a mile away. Shaggy Rogers: Like you want us to walk across the desert... at night? Fred Jones: Well I'm not gonna carry ya. Shaggy Rogers: But there's snakes and stuff out there. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, a rattlesnake. (He mimics a rattlesnake) Kagome Higurashi: Any other ideas? Shaggy Rogers: Hey! I got an idea. How about if Scoob, Kagome, Shippo, Ron, Rufus, Alex, Serena, Mina, Sparrow, Jeri, Calumon and I stayed to guard the mystery machine. Jeri Katou: Great idea. Takato Matsuki: That's not a bad idea, guys. Velma Dinkley: That's a very brave thing to do, Scooby. Thank you. Scooby-Doo: Your welcome. All right, let's go. Daphne Blake: We'll be back with some help. Shaggy Rogers: '''And bring back some food, too! (They all left) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I know where Velma keeps the stash, Scoob! '''Scooby and Calumon: Oh, boy! (They pick up the Scooby-Snax to eat but only to discover is the last one) No! Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, it's the last one! - Let go! - No! Mine! No, it's mine! () '''Shaggy Rogers: C'mon, buddy. We'll split it 50-50. () Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks. A jackalope! I thought those things were fake. Scooby-Doo: Me, too! Shaggy Rogers: Hey, Put that down! (They chased the jackalope for the Scooby Snack) Shaggy Rogers: Come back here, you little horned thief! (The jackalope go under the fence as the others follow it, but now its gone.) Shaggy Rogers: Man, he's gone. (sees a glow) What's with that glow? Scooby-Doo: I don't know. Alex: Should we investigate? (Then the shadows of two figures appear behind them) Shaggy Rogers: Like there's something creepy behind us, isn't there? Scooby-Doo: (Turns to see silhouettes) Yeah. Real creepy. (The shadows reveals to be aliens) Kagome Higurashi: Yep, that's creepy alright. Ron Stoppable: A-A-ALIENS!!! Jeri Katou: Run! (They run off in terror while the aliens chases them as the song "Scooby-Doo! Where Are You" plays) Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now. Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. Come on Scooby-Doo I see you. pretending you got a sliver. You're not fooling me,'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Don't hold back And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain. Lester's Story (The nine heroes crashes inside the small restaurant) Velma Dinkley: Now what? Kim Possible: We thought we told you guys to stay to keep an eye on the Mystery Machine. Shaggy Rogers: L-l-like... Aliens are after us! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Aliens! Ron Stoppable: There outside, fight them, Kim! (Fred, Kim, Henry and Terriermon look outside to see no aliens are outside) Fred Jones: Aliens? We don't see any. Henry Wong: You guys are not serious are you? Kim Possible: '''Very funny, Ron. '''Shaggy Rogers: It's true! They were green and slimy and had big bug eyes! They were eight feet tall and glowing and had long creepy fingers. (Scooby growls acting like a alien) Shaggy Rogers: And and... (Goes to the doughnuts) Are those glazed? (They started eating each one of the doughnuts) Terriermon: And I thought they were gonna say something what's not real. Fred Jones: So, what about these aliens? Dot: No big deal, darlin'. Lots of people have seen them. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Dot: Yeah, that's why we all don't go out much after dark. Rika Nonaka: Have you seen them too? Dot: No, just the strange lights and the funny sounds at night. Velma Dinkley: Wow. Dot: (point to an old man) But he was taken aboard. Old man: '''I told you they're real! Them aliens are here to take over the world! '''Penny: Who is that? Dot: That there is Lester. He's a little tetched. Seigio: Lester, I told you to keep it down or you'll have to leave! (Lester mumbles in frustration, and sits back down) Seigio: He's think they experimented on him Shaggy Rogers: Experimented? Seigio: About a month ago, some local cattle vanished overnight without a trace. Dot: Yeah. A lot of folks moved out of town. (Some go to Lester, but Shaggy and Scooby sit still when Seigio gives them more food.) Seigio: You like to eat, no? (They go to Lester) Velma Dinkley: Um, excuse me. But we understand that you've had some contact with aliens. Lester: That's right, young lady. Take me aboard the ship that did. Velma Dinkley: Really? Sango: You mean to say they took you away. Lester: Settle down. (Everyone sits down as Lester begins to tell the story) Lester: The aliens just like your friends said. I was out last night... (Flashback starts) Lester (V.O.): By Scorpion Ridge. There was this loud humming sound. And a bright light came up from behind me. And the light got brighter! And brighter! Then I blacked out. I woke up strapped to a cold metal table inside a spaceship. These aliens were looking down at me. They stuck a bunch of wires on my head. They told me not to worry 'cause they just wanted to ask me... some questions? (Flashback ends) Tish Katsufrakis: What kind of questions? Lester: Like who I was... and what I'd seen that night, but then... (Outside we didn't hear what Lester was saying about his story as everyone gasp in horror) Daphne Blake: And then what? Jeri Katou: Were you... attacked? Lester: I don't remember much after that. I woke up the next morning, outside of my house. (Shaggy and Scooby continue eating) Fred Jones: Has anyone else in town has this experience? Lester: Don't know. If they had, they ain't telling it. Daphne Blake: Ohh, that's creepy. Fidget: That gives me the shivers. Digit: Figdet, you're a robot. You can't feel cold. Fidget: Oh yeah, I forgot. Lester: So, you youngings better watch out, or they'll take you aboard their spaceship, too!! (He accidentally knocks a burger off of Doties hand) Dot: WAH!! Lester! Lester: Sorry Dottie, it was an accident. Dot: Doh! What a mess! Velma Dinkley: Don't worry, Scooby will take care of it. (Scooby was going to eat the fallen burger, but Shaggy ate it before he does so) Velma Dinkley: Gotta be quicker on the draw there, Scooby. Tara Duncan: Okay, that's so disgusting when Shaggy eats a burger on the floor. Sparrow: You said it. I'm feeling like I'm gonna throw up now. Dot: Hey, Serge! I finally amit somebody who likes your cooking. Seigio: Haha. Very funny. Jake Long: Tino? Is that you? Tino Tonitini: '''Jake Long, Haley, Trixie, Spud? What are you guys doing here? '''Rika Nonaka: Uh? You know them? Carver Descartes: Yeah, we meet them before. Sango: Where actually? Lor McQuarrie: I... I thinks it's... Oh, I can't remember. Trixie Carter: So, who are your friends here? Tino Tonitini: Oh yeah. These are Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Calumon, Suzie, Lopmon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Kazu, Guardromon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Gadget, Penny, Fidget and Gigit, Tara, Sparrow, Cal, Sam, Alex, Clover, and Britney. Britney: Nice to meet all of you. Renamon: The pleasure is ours, too. Arthur Spudinski: So what are you doing here, guys? Carver Descartes: Car trouble. We got lost in a sandstorm and crashed our van. And now the radiator's shut down. Jake Long: Is there a mechanic in this town? He can help you out. Takato Matsuki: We don't know. We haven't looked around town yet. And not to mention Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Shippo, Ron, Rufus, Alex, Serena, Mina, Sparrow, Jeri, and Calumon saw the aliens. Arthur Spudinski: Oh, cool! Can you tell us about them? Shaggy Rogers: Nope, not gonna do it. Jake Long: Aw man. Lester: I'll tell you about it. Haley Long: About the aliens? Lester: Yes ma'am. The aliens just like your friends said. I was out last night... (Flashback starts) Lester (V.O.): By Scorpion Ridge. There was this loud humming sound. And a bright light came up from behind me. And the light got brighter! And brighter! Then I blacked out. I woke up strapped to a cold metal table inside a spaceship. These aliens were looking down at me. They stuck a bunch of wires on my head. They told me not to worry 'cause they just wanted to ask me... some questions? (Flashback ends) Arthur Spudinski: Whoa! Fred Jones: So Lester, do you have any prove that you were abducted? Lester: Yep. I got pictures. Cal: Cool! Can we see them?! (Lester nods) Lester's House and Alien Collection (Now we go to the heroes and Lester enters a house and sees all the alien collections) Lester: Well, come on in. (The heroes are amazed by the collection) Velma Dinkey: Interesting. (They explore and look at the alien stuff) Fred Jones: Have you uh.. told the media about your experience, Lester? Lester: Sure. Yeah, a number of times. But they think I'm some kind of nut! Fred Jones: Uh-huh. Jake Long: That explains alot. (Shaggy, Scooby, and Clover open a closet door and an alien doll fell out, scaring them.) Lester: Hey! Be careful with that! Shaggy Rogers: Like, is this the kind of spaceship you went on? Clover: Because alien spaceships, cramps my style. Lester: Yep. Somethin' like that. Fred Jones: But you said you have pictures. Lester: You bet I do. Lots of pictures. (He pulls the sheets off revealing the pictures we're actually paintings) Daphne Blake: Oh, paintings. Rika Nonaka: That's what the pictures are? Paintings? Tish Katsufrakis: (In Twilight Sparkle's voice) Are you kidding me? Lester: Yep. I'm a landscape artist. Serena Tsukino: Uh, They're pretty nice, Lester. Lester: Well, thank ye. Eh. Yeah, I been trying to show people the danger out there, but no one is believing me. Inspector Gadget: I see. (Daphne sees the painting with a ship) Daphne Blake: Hey. (picks it up) This looks like the ship we saw earlier. Scooby-Doo: Reah. Fred Jones: We don't even know we saw a ship. Velma Dinkley: Well we know we saw something. Daphne Blake: Lester, what are these? Lester: SALF dishes. The government put them up about a year ago. Daphne Blake: What are they for? Lester: SALF means Search for Alien Life Forms. Velma Dinkley: They send and monitor messages to and from space, hoping to find intelligent life. Lester: Ever since they built them dishes, aliens started to show up. (Shaggy breaks the model ship) And I know why. Fred Jones: Why? Lester: TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! Inuyasha: We already heard you said that word back at the restaurant! Kagome Higurashi: Inuyasha! Sit boy! (The force pulls Inuyasha to the ground) Jake Long: That's gonna hurt. (Scooby, Shaggy, and Clover try to fix the broken model spaceship, as Lest sees them, they hid it behind them.) Fred Jones: I think Lester's has been painting in the sun too long. Trixie Carter: Yeah, that old dude is crazy. Velma Dinkley: Maybe, but there may be a connection between those dishes and the aliens. I think we should investigate. Sam: Good idea, Velma. That way, we'll about the SALF dishes and the aliens. Lester: I got more pictures in the back room. You want to see 'em? Fred Jones: No, thanks. Is there a hotel in this town? Lester: There ain't no hotel. But you're welcome to stay here for the night. Rika Nonaka: Really? Thank you. Daphne Blake: You're very kind, but... Lester: You ladies can sleep in the back room. Trixie Carter: Now we're talking! Lester: Used to be the kids' 'til they moved out. And you, young people can sleep on the couch. Spud: Cool! Shaggy Rogers: Like, what about us? Clover: Hello, where are we gonna sleep? Kagome Higurashi: Is there another bedroom, besides the backroom? Jeri Katou: No. And I'm getting sleepy. Lester: Don't worry, I've got a place for you, too. But quit touching my stuff! (Now we go to the rooftop we see Lester opens the door with his right arm while he's holding the blanket with his left arm as Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Clover, Jeri and Calumon climbs up) Shaggy Rogers: Wow! It's pretty groovy up here! Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. Clover: Wow. Check out the view. Jeri Katou: I'll say. Lester: Yep, it's nice ain't it. Now you people get a good night rest. (He threw the blanket with his right arm as it covers Shaggy and this also scares Scooby thinking Shaggy is a ghost as he removes the blanket) Shaggy Rogers: Thanks Lest. Jeri Katou: Thank you, Lester. Kagome Higurashi: Hope you get a good night sleep too. Shaggy Rogers: Oh, uh. Sorry Scoob. (Now they went to sleep, until the aliens arrived) The Aliens abduct Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Clover, Jeri and Calumon (Later we see everyone sleeping, then we go to Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Clover, Jeri and Calumon are sleeping when a spaceship appears above then and hooks comes to get them) Shaggy Rogers: Like, uh, turn off the nightlight, Scoob. (Then the claws got their beds, and take them aboard to the UFO and it flies off) (Then we go inside the ship, where Shaggy, Scooby, Clover, Jeri, Calumon and Kagome are still sleeping. Just then the shadowy figures showed up as Scooby wakes up to see the aliens) Jeri Katou: (She wakes up) What's the matter? (She sees the aliens) Aliens! Clover: (She wakes up too) What's wrong? (Sees the aliens) AAAHHH!!!! The aliens are real! (struggles) We're strapped down! I can't get lose! Kagome Higurashi: Where are we? Clover: We're on a spaceship full of aliens! Kagome Higurashi: What!? Scooby-Doo: R-Raggy! Shaggy Rogers: (sleeping) Not now, Scoob. I gladly accept the possesion of food critic for your magazine. Scooby, Clover, Kagome, and Jeri: SHAGGY!! (Shaggy sees aliens beside him) Shaggy Rogers: Aliens! (struggles) Hey! Let us, go! Like, we taste terrible. We're all stringy. (Then the alien puts his finger on Shaggy's head) Scooby-Doo: Reah, ringy. Clover: What are you doing to do with us Alien #1: Do not fear us, Earth creatures. Shaggy Rogers: Like it's too late for that, man. (One of the aliens strips wire to Scooby) Shaggy Rogers: Like, come on guys, don't you need to phone home or something? Jeri Katou: Your not gonna eat our brains are you? (Shaggy laughed with the alien put a wire on his neck, and Scooby laughed along with him) Alien #1: Cooperate and you will not be harmed. Clover: What does he mean by that? Kagome Higurashi: I think that is what he means. (The aliens begin their experiments as Scooby uses his tail to reach the switch) Alien #1: We'll be released of your questioning and physical examination. Shaggy Rogers: Like sorry. But our health plans don't cover physicals. Jeri Katou: I'm too young to be experimented! Clover: And I'm to beautiful! Calumon: Please don't eat me! (Scooby touches the switch and gets out of the rolling bed and then pushes the other where Shaggy is) Jeri Katou: Run! (They run around in circles while the aliens chased them in hot pursuit. They bump into one of the aliens as the other one tries to get Shaggy back but he and Scooby a tug of war who should get Shaggy and then spins around and then Shaggy crashes into the second) Shaggy Rogers: (Screams) A little help here, guys! (The aliens begin to chase the heroes again, but then they crash into each other as they see three aliens, one of them brings out a gun made of laser which causes the heroes to get scared and faints as the screen turns black) Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Clover, Jeri and Calumon Meets Crystal and Amber (The next day we see two silhouettes) Woman: Hey man, are you like alright? (Shaggy, Scooby, Clover, Kagome, and Jeri woke up) Jeri Katou: Oh... my head. Where are we? Kagome Higurashi: How did we end up getting here? Shaggy Rogers: Like where are we? Woman: Your in the middle of nowhere, man. Oh, like what are you guys doing here? Shaggy Rogers: Like hi. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, hello. Woman: Hi, you okay? Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, thanks. Kagome Higurashi: We're okay. Clover: We're not hurt. Shaggy Rogers: You didn't see any... any... Woman: Any what? Shaggy Rogers: Uh, nevermind. Must've been a nightmare or something, eh, guys? Jeri Katou: Yeah, it's just the figure of speech. Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. (Scooby to impress the dog, but she rejects her, and whips him with her tail) Woman: Hey, you want some water? Shaggy Rogers: Sure, thanks. Kagome Higurashi: So what are you doing here? Woman: I'm like a freelance photographer. Amber and I are shooting some desert wildlife for a magazine. Shaggy Rogers: Cool. Hey, we saw a jackalope last night. Woman: A what? Shaggy Rogers: You know, it's like a rabbit with antlers. Woman: (Giggles) You are funny! Scooby-Doo: Aliens, too! Genki: We saw them! Woman: Aliens? Shaggy Rogers: You understand him? Woman: Clear as crystal. Ha. That's my name too. I'm Crystal. Like what's your name? Shaggy Rogers: Norville. Crystal: Norville? Shaggy Rogers: But like, everyone calls me, Shaggy. And that's Scooby-Doo. Kagome Higurashi: My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Clover: I'm Clover. Jeri Katou: And I'm Jeri Katou. Crystal: Wow, groovy names. Shaggy Rogers: Groovy? Crystal your talking my lingo. (As he shakes Crystal's hand) Jeri Katou: Shaggy. You can stop now. (Then he stop shaking Crystal's hand) Shaggy Rogers: '''Oh, sorry. '''Crystal: '''So, can you show us where you saw the jackalopes and aliens? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I think so. '''Calumon: And I'm Calumon. Crystal: Oh my goodness, your so cute! Clover: Yeah, Calumon is the cutest Digimon friend we've ever had.' '''But how can we find our friends first? '''Crystal: '''Like, you guys want a lift. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Sure. (Shaggy began to fall in fever love) '''Clover: '''You feeling okay? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Scoob, old buddy, I don't know about you, but I think I just found my dream girl. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Me too. '''Jeri Katou:' Aw, that's so romantic. Kagome Higurashi: I don't think Lita, isn't going to like this. (Crystal Honks the horn) Crystal: '''Come on! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''We're coming! '''Jeri Katou: Wait up! (As they got on the jeep, They took off) Shaggy Rogers: '''You've got a groovy set of wheels, Crystal. '''Crystal: '''Thanks. (As he looks at the photography stuff) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Wow, You sure have a lot of stuff. - - - - '''Clover: Ew! Eating dog food is so gross. Groovy Song/Meeting Buck and Max (Later at the diner) Lester: So you think your friends are here already? Daphne Blake: We can't of think of anyone else maybe. (They went inside the diner) Fred Jones: They could have at least just waited for us. Daphne Blake: Well you know how those six get when there hungry. (They see an empty chair) Fred Jones: Huh? There not here. Takato Matsuki: Where can the others have gone off to? Dot: Good morning, y'all. Everyone: Good morning. - - - Sango: Who's that? Miroku: Don't know. Who do you think she is? Lester: She's some sort of nature photographer, haven't been around since last week. (Shaggy and Scooby walked in with loving joy, and Kagome and Jeri came in also) Fred Jones: Hey, where are you guys been? Daphne Blake: And who is that girl? Shaggy Rogers: Her name's Crystal, she's wonderful. Jeri Katou: She's also very kind. Calumon: She and her dog loved me too. Velma: And is her golden retriever "wonderful," too, Scooby? Scooby-Doo: Yeah, Wonderful. (The Girls giggled) Dot: Okay, what's it gonna be? How about you, hon? Shaggy Rogers: Nothing for me. Scooby-Doo: Me either. Velma, and Daphne : What? Tino Tonitini: Uh what? Carver Descartes: What? Jake Long: What? Are you guys serious? Shaggy and Scooby: Yeah. Velma Dinkley: I think they're seriously in L-O-V-E! Clover: OMG!! That's means that they're in love! Lita Kino: Is it with me? Clover: Sorry, but no. It's with... Kagome Higurashi: '''Don't say their names. She's not going to like that. '''Clover: Crystal and Amber. Lita Kino: WHAT!? How dare that woman try to take Shaggy-kins away from me! How dare she! Lester: Just bring us four Ranch Breakfasts, Dottie. Dot: You got it. (She leaves to order the food as Shaggy begins to daydreaming as the song begins to play) I met by chance a girl in bell-bottom pants and she likes to say "Groovy" She came out of the blue And in an instant I knew Everything would be Groovy For her, I'd climb a mountain Swim the deepest ocean I'd even help her shopping That's the depth of my devotion It will be A dream come true She's even got a doggy for Scooby-Doo! How groovy Just us two So groovy (Scooby: Don't forget Scooby-Doo!) Groovy Our love will never be blue I'll take this girl On a tour of the world Going port to port (Groovy) We'll spend all our time Every single last dime At the best food courts Groovy! Her smile's so bright it lights up My romantic feelings And best of all she's so tall like, I won't have to reach for high things! And even when I'm chasing ghosts I'll quit in time for dinner Six o'clock at the most! How groovy Just us two So groovy (Scooby-Doo: Don't forget Scooby Doo!) Our love will never be blue She'll cook me all my favorites Six or seven helpings And when it comes to say "I do" We'll have a tie dye wedding Our house will be So very fine We'll fill it up with stuff from 1969! How groovy Just us two So groovy And Shaggy Jr. too! Groovy And maybe some baby dogs, too (Scooby: Aww, heeheeheeheeheehee!) How groovy (groovy) So groovy (groovy) How groovy Fade (In reality Shaggy and Scooby kiss each other instead as everyone laughs, and Shaggy and Scooby grossed out when that happened) Lita: '''Please I'm in love with Shaggy. '''Kim Possible: '''Getting jealous, Lita? '''Lita: '''What makes you think I'm jealous? '''Ron Stoppable: '''I see that look. And besides Kim and I get jealous of each other. (Kim punches Ron) '''Ron Stoppable: Ow. Lor McQuarrie: That's gonna leave a mark. Daphne Blake: I said where did you meet them? Shaggy Rogers: Who? Daphne, Velma, Trixie, Rika, Raye, Penny, Britney & Sam: Crystal and her dog. Shaggy Rogers: Well they found us. Out in the middle of the desert. Jake Long: What we're you doing out there? Shaggy Rogers: Oh yeah, I think Scoob and I we're abducted by aliens last night. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, aliens! (Everyone was shocked) Clover: And hello, Kagome, Jeri, Calumon and I were abducted along with them. Tara Duncan: You, Kagome, Jeri and Calumon were abducted, too? What happened? Shaggy Rogers: Well yeah. Unless all of us have the same dream, it was horrible! Dot: Taste better than it looks son. Kagome Higurashi: Then we woke up to a bunch of aliens on their spaceship! Lester: '''Did they experimented on you? '''Lor McQuarrie: Did they eat your brains? Shaggy Rogers: We don't remember! (Scooby starts crying) Seigio: I wonder why those kids are sticking around town. Dot: Relax, Serge. They're just passing through, You're so suspicious. (As Seigio looking the heroes very strange) Fred Jones: I don't know guys. Are you sure, you didn't see a mirage or something? Daphne Blake: Freddy, we all saw a spaceship. Fred Jones: We don't know what that was. It could've been a new jet or something. Shaggy Rogers: Well, we didn't just imagine what happened to us, Right, guys? Scooby-Doo: Right, Shaggy! - - Velma Dinkley: They didn't hurt you guys, did they? Shaggy Rogers: I don't think so... then later we met Crystal and Amber. Clover: Yeah, everything was a total blurr after that. Kagome Higruashi: This is like a alien horror movie. Lester: Alien mind-control. Velma Dinkley: Mind-control alright. But not alien. Trixie Carter: I agree with you on that, Velma. Dot: See you at lunch, handsome. Seigio: Hey, Quit scaring the customers! Dot: Shut it, Serge! You have a nice day now. (As they leave the Diner and Lester leaves) Daphne and Velma: See you later, Lester. Sango: Where's Scooby and Shaggy? Velma Dinkley: They're still in the restroom. Britney: Still? Daphne Blake: Oh, here they come. Sam: Speak for yourself. (As Scooby and Shaggy comes out of the diner with a new look) Daphne Blake: Wow, this is a new look. Fred Jones: Yeah, you look different. Inspector Gadget: You look nice and fancy now. Velma Dinkley: I've never seen you with your hair combed or your shirt tucked in. Trixie Carter: Wow! What did you do to yourselves? Shaggy Rogers: Just thought, we'd freshed up a bit. Right pal? Scooby-Doo: That's right. Daphne Blake: Well, You do look very refreshed, Scooby. (The Girls giggled) '-' Fred Jones: Come on, let's find a service station and get our van fixed. Serena Tsukino: Oh alright. Let's get to the garage then. (As the heroes goes to the garage) Fred Jones: What's that smell? Shaggy Rogers: Oh, just some cologne they had in the restroom. Jeri Katou: You smell pretty. (At Buck's Garage) Fred Jones: '''Hello? '''Tino Tonitini: '''Is anyone there? '''Buck: '''What you need? '''Fred Jones: '''Hi. I was wondering if you had time to fix our van, It's stuck out in- '''Buck: '''I'm busy. '''Clover: Rude much. Fred Jones: '''Oh, well uh, Maybe if you could- '''Buck: I already saw your van out by Scorpion Ridge, Your radiator's shot. Fred Jones: '''Yeah. '''Buck: '''What were you doing out there, anyway? '''Daphne Blake: '''We got lost in a dust- '''Buck: '''I'll tow it in and work on it when I can. (As he continues fixing it) '''Fred Jones: '''Uh, Great, Thanks. (As they leave) '''Amy Anderson: '''That was weird and pleasent. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Yeah. He's a real Prince Charming. (Then SALF Van appears) '''Max: '''Hey, there. '''Everyone: '''Hello. '''Max: '''You folks own that green van outside of town? '''Daphne Blake: '''Boy, everyone seems to know about our car troubles. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, plus it got Broken, When we arrived in a small town. '''Max: '''It's a pretty small town, Besides, you can see that paint job from miles away. '''Fred Jones: '''I guess you're right. '''Inspector Gadget: So you work on the south dishes? Max: Yep, the name's Max. I work at the station. (Shakes Fred's hand) We're monitoring the cosmos twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. Fred Jones: '''I'm Fred, and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby. '''Tino Tonitini: The name's Tino and these are my friends, Carver, Lor, Tish, Max: Nice to meet you all. Takato Matsuki: Nice to meet you too, Max. I'm Takato. Max: The DigiDestined and your Digimon. I've heard you defeated the Digimon Devas first and then D-Reaper. Takato Matsuki: That's correct. Velma Dinkley: Your work sounds interesting. Max: Actually is pretty boring. Most of the time we just listen to static. Daphne Blake: Do you ever make contact? Max: (Laughs) Not yet, but we're hoping. Alex: Have you ever give people tours? Max: Uh... no one's ever asked, but I be happy to show you around. Velma Dinkley: Great! Max: '''We never get visitors. And let me pick up some oils here and I'll drive you over. '''Fred Jones: Need any help? Max: Sure thing. (The heroes already pack a pack of oil in the van) Fred Jones: That's a lot of oil, Max. Max: Yeah the radio dishes take up a lot. Shippo: What is that on your shirt, Shaggy? Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! I got oil on my shirt! (As Shaggy try to rub the oil of his shirt, Scooby gives the napkin to Shaggy) Scooby-Doo: Here Shaggy! (As Shaggy uses a napkin to get rid of the oil) Fred Jones: '''Oh, brother. (The girls giggled, Then the Jeep arrived and Crystal and Amber appeared) '''Crystal: Hey! You guys ready to see a Jackalope? Shaggy Rogers: Sure thing, Crystal. Daphne, Velma, and Sam: Jackalope? Trixie Carter: A jackalope? You have got to be kidding me? Sam: But there's no such thing. (As Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Shippo, Jeri, Calmon, Clover, Alex, Haley, Spud, Serena, Mina, The gadgetinis, Sparrow, Ron, and Rufus get on the Jeep) Tara Duncan: '''So, where are you going? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Scooby, those guys and I are gonna hang with them for a while, Catch you guys later. (Scooby giggles, Then the Jeep took off) '''Penny: '''Such love. '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''How did you such love is a good thing? '''Velma Dinkley: '''They say there's someone out there for everyone. '''Daphne Blake: '''Even Shaggy and Scooby! '''Tino Tonitini: Well, let's go to SALF Headquaters then. (As the SALF Van starts and heroes get on the van and drives off, Then Buck sees the heroes have toke off to the desert) Shaggy and Scooby's date at Scorpion Range/The Gang meets the SALF members/MP officers arrive (At the Desert, While Shaggy and Crystal are having a nice conversation, Scooby and Amber looks at the Pretty Flowers) Shaggy Rogers: '''Well, this is about where Scoob, Guys and I first saw the big jackalope. '''Shippo: But it run off. Crystal: '''Oh, now it's a big jackalope. '''Spud: '''Pretty neat. (Then we go to the flower field, Where Scooby picks up flowers for Amber, And give her flowers to Amber and licks Scooby's Face) '''Alex: '''That's so sweet! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby Dooby Doo! (As Crystal Giggles, Scooby does his tricks, Then he found a Roses of Cactus, As Shaggy picks up Flowers and a Spider, She takes a picture of flowers, Then Shaggy arrives, But the a Spider appears causing to go into Shaggy's Shirt, and starts freaking out) '''Clover: '''Uh, Shaggy your shirt! (As Shaggy starts freaking out to get rid of the spider, Then he stops for a moment) '''Serena Tsukino: '''You okay? (Then Shaggy gives a flower to Crystal) '''Crystal: '''You are one funny cat, Shaggy. '''Kagome Higurashi: '''Tell me about it. '''Crystal: '''Where did you say you saw this giant jackalope? '''Scooby-Doo: '''Over there. (Then they saw an Electric fence with a hole, As Amber goes into a hole and Crystal climbs up the Electric Fence) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Hey, You're going in there? '''Crystal: '''Yeah. '''Ron Stoppable: '''But it's too dangerous remember? '''Crystal: '''Come on, Guys, I want a shot of that jackalope. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''But that's where we saw the aliens. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah! Aliens! '''Fidget: '''Real big green aliens! '''Crystal: '''The big aliens? '''Calumon: '''Yeah. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''As a matter of fact, they were. I don't think we should- '''Crystal: '''Please? '''Digit: Oh alright. Shaggy Rogers: '''Come on, guys, The girls need us. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Okay! (As Shaggy, Genki and Mocchi climbs up and jumps over the Electric fence, Then Eddie flies over Electric Fence, Then Scooby goes into the hole without getting electrocuted) '''Crystal: '''All right! '''Rufus: '''Let's go! (At the SALF headquarters) '''Laura: '''from dozens of stars a week, It's all channeled through here where the data is recorded. '''Steve: '''It's the biggest collection of static in the US! '''Tino Tonitini: '''That's pretty cool! '''Laura: Steve thinks it's boring work. Max: And he's right. Steve: '''But if there's even a tiny chance of making contact with alien intelligence, it'll be worth a truckload of boredom. '''Fred Jones: Well, The locals seem to think aliens are being attracted by your dishes. Tino Tonitini: They followed us to find us. Laura: That's ridiculous. They forget to lock their corrals at night and try to blame aliens for their missing livestock. Steve: The government even sent an investigation team to look into this "alien presence." Max: Yeah, they're the ones who put up that fence at Scorpion Ridge. Sam: They did? Velma Dinkley: What are they doing in there? Steve: Who knows? Wasting government money. Laura: Unlike us (Steve, Max and Laura laughs) Steve: '''So, what brings you to town? (Velma takes a look seeing dirt on their shoes) '''Fred Jones: '''Car Trouble. We got lost and banged up our van. '''Inspector Gadget: In a dust storm to be percise. Max: '''That's too bad, But Buck is a good mechanic., He'll have you out of here in no time. '''Tino Tonitini: '''That's good then. '''Laura: So, where's your other friend and his dog? Daphne Blake: On a date. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, they'll be back sooner or later. (At the desert, Crystal took a picture of the lizard as it runs off) Amber: (Barking) Crystal: Like this place is so beautiful. Shaggy Rogers: I'll say. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. - - - (The guards showed up startling Shaggy and runs to Crystal as the guards came, Scooby hides behind Amber) - - Guard #2: But we're gonna give you a break. Next time, we ain't going be so nice. Now move out! Guard #1: And take your dogs with you. Scooby-Doo: Dogs? Where? Clover: They mean you and Amber! Hello! Shippo: You are dumber than you look! Going inside a cave - - Shippo: We sure show them. Kagome Higurashi: I can't believe they fall for it! (Shaggy makes the noise of the rattlesnake) - - (Shaggy screams in terror seeing a snake) Jeri Katou: SNAKE!!! (She and Calumon runs off too! Crystal: Shaggy! Come back! The snake is harmless man! Shaggy! (Cut to Lester's truck pulling up to Scorpion Ridge) Lester: Watch out for them MP's around here. They're meaner than a bull with a toothache. Gold!/"The Aliens are here" - - - Daphne Blake: What is it, Velma? Velma Dinkley: I think it's... (Cut back to the other heroes) Shaggy and Scooby: Gold! (The look around seeing gold everywhere around the cave) Amber: Wow. Calumon: Shinny, shinny, shinny! Jeri Katou: That is a lot of gold! Clover: We're so gonna be rich! Alex: Totally! Kagome Higurashi: I'm so happy I'm going to get all the gold! Shippo: Same here! - - Shaggy: With this much gold, we can buy a Scooby Snack factory. - - Crystal: Uh, guys, I hate the break the news to you but. Shaggy Rogers: Aw man, it looks like someone was here first. Crystal: Looks like it. Shaggy Rogers: There goes our Scooby Snack, factory. (Scooby cries and blows Shaggy's shirt) Alex: Gross. Shaggy Rogers: So who do you think owns all this gold? (The aliens appears) Scooby-Doo: R-r-railens!! Shaggy Rogers: Aliens? What would aliens want with gold? Crystal: That's them, Shaggy. Jeri Katou: Run! (The heroes runs for their lives as the song "The Aliens are Here" plays) They're here from outer space They're knocking at the door Are they here for a party, or do they want more? Watch out! We're not alone I wish they'd just phone home The aliens are here To get the human race The aliens are here We've gotta get out of this place The aliens are here They're icky, bug-eyed beings from outer space Ugly, green and slimy all over the place Who knows just what they'll do? If they grab you, say toodle-oo, dude The aliens are here They're out in force tonight The aliens are here We better keep out of their sight The aliens are here If they catch you on their ship, they'll experiment on you And turn you into something for their interstellar zoo, dude! Beware, you better hide! They're closing in on every side! Oh, no! The aliens are here They're dropping in our face The aliens are here We gotta get outta this place The aliens are here The aliens are here Aliens' Identity/Steve, Max, and Lauren's plan () Daphne Blake: You monsters! Fred Jones: You won't get away with this! Rika Nonaka: You'll pay for the trouble you costed! Alien #1: Silence earthlings, you should not have interfered. Velma Dinkley: You can give up the hoaxy alien siraid now, Steve! (The aliens were surprised and one of the alien takes off the mask, revealing to be Steve) Steve: So, you've figured it out, uh? Velma Dinkley: Wasn't hard. Trixie Carter: How did you know it was him and the SALF crew? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, I don't understand. (Then the two aliens unmasked themselves, revealing to be Laura and Max. Steve: Well, it doesn't matter now. Tara Duncan: Why would scientists like you do this? Cal: Yeah, what is the meaning of this! Laura: Are you kidding? Do you have any idea, how much gold is down here. Velma Dinkley: You guys are giving scientists a bad name. You should be doing your jobs instead of looking for gold. Max: I was doing my job when I step onto this mine. Fred Jones: What do you mean? Kim Possible: Yeah, what is the meaning of this? Max: Well... you see... (Flashback starts) Max (V.O.): One day I was looking a sight to place the fourth south dish at the south east of Scorpion Range. When I stumble on to an opening to a small cave. (Max steps on a small hole hidden behind the bushes. Now we go to him grabs on the rope and slides down inside the cave) Max (V.O.): We went back later with some equipments and explore the cave. (Steve and Laura slides down inside the cave as they explore everything and then they see something was gold) Max (V.O.): I'm sure you can guess what we found. The mother of all mother loads! Laura (V.O.): And best of all, no one know about it but the three of us. (Flashback ends) Velma Dinkley: But I still don't see why you could have dug all of this out. Steve: Ha, we didn't. This was a mind of 18 hundreds. It was abandoned when the miners thought it was all played out. Laura: If they haven't dug 10 feet, they would have discovered all of this gold. - - - Scooby-Doo: Yikes! Clover: What's wrong, Scooby? (They run to them but then they stopped when they almost fall down the edge) Shaggy Rogers: ZOINKS!!! Villains Attack/Crystal and Amber's Alien Transformation Fred Jones: So what's with the Alien costumes?! Steve: Something to scare the locals so they won't come snooping around. Laura: It also explains the mysterious sounds of drilling and blasting. Daphne Blake: But townspeople said they saw spaceships. (Steve, Laura and Grizzle laughs) Steve: We'd bought this chopper with some of the gold money. And we dressed it up to look like a UFO. - - - - Steve: Well it doesn't help you now. Britney: So now what are you gonna do to us? (Steve controls the bulldozer moving the heroes to the hole) Carver Descartes: Oh, no! Takato Matsuki: Why are you doing this!? How could you do such a thing? Captain Hook: (in Fishface's voice) For revenge, really. Villains can be entertained, we make money, everyone wins. Well, not you, you're gonna be delivered to Bowser Koopa, heroes. Takato Matsuki: I swear we'll get out of this trap and defeat you villains if it's the last thing we'll do! () Shaggy Rogers: Like, let's get out of here. - - - - - - - - (They hear the heroes screaming for help) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's the girls! Sparrow: And our friends too! Kagome Higurashi: It sounded like they're in trouble! Let's go! Final Battle (Cut to villains and the captive heroes) Steve: Nothing personal. You just know too much. Fred Jones: Yeah, that's always our problem. Lor McQuarrie: You can't get away with this! Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah, you villains will be sorry! Grizzle: (In Storm King's voice) Aw, isn't that just so sweet! (Laughs) Yeah, see ya! (As Steve lowers the crane preparing to lower the heroes in the bottomless pit, then two fake secruity guards came) Guard #1: Aliens! Real aliens! Steve: What are you guys talking about? Tino Tonitini: (Whispers) Now's our chance to escape while they're distracted. (Fred tries to open the net) Laura: We're the aliens you idiots. (Just then the other heroes arrives) Guard #2: There! There they are! Laura: Yeah, I see. You two have been breathing the fumes from the equipment too long! Steve: Go get them! Guard #2: It must've been a trick. Come on! (The guards prepares to capture the heroes) Shaggy Rogers: Like stand aside ladies. This is man's work. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, man's work. Crystal: But Shaggy. Shippo: You guys don't stand a chance against those guards and the rest of the bad guys. Shaggy Rogers: I see you came back for a painful lesson. (Shaggy and Scooby performs their karate moves trying to scare the guards as they grin evilly and grabs Shaggy and Scooby) Guard #1: Now we're gonna give you a lesson to scream! (Crystal and Amber touches their charms as they transforms into their alien forms scaring the guards and also shocking the heroes and villains in surprise) Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Tino Tonitini: My gosh. Trixie Carter: Oh snap! (Steve and Laura are now shocked, then Shaggy and Scooby turns to see the aliens and never recognizes the girls as they scream and runs off in terror as they crash into the two guards and Max) Steve: I don't believe it! Real aliens! Laura: Let's get out of here! Steve: Hold on, Laura! If we capture those aliens, it would be worth more than all this gold. Laura: You know, I think you're right. Steve: Come on! Max: Get away from us! (Amber grabs the metal bar and wraps it around the guards and Max) Crystal: Atta girl! - - - - Lita Kino: You should leave them alone if you know what's best for you! Captain Hook: Good heavens! Run! Run for your lives it's ... a teenage girl. (Laughs) (All the villains laughing) Mr. Smee: Oh, and look Captain! Those 4 girls too! (Laughing) Serena Tsukino: Laughing at us, huh? We'll show you what to laugh at! MOON PRISM POWER!! (She transforms into Sailor Moon) Amy Mizuno: MERCURY POWER!! (She transforms into Sailor Mercury) Raye Hino: MARS POWER!! (She transforms into Sailor Mars) Lita Kino: JUPITER POWER!! (She transforms into Sailor Jupiter) Mina Aino: VENUS POWER!! (She transforms into Sailor Venus) - - Jake Long: Dragon up! (He transforms into a dragon) Britney: Jake is a- Clover: A dragon? Jake Long: That's right, girls. I have an ability to transform into a dragon. I'm the American Dragon, yo! Rika Nonaka: Wow... that's great. - - - Daphne Blake: Shaggy, Scooby! Those aliens are Crystal and Amber! Shaggy Rogers: What are you talking about? Velma Dinkley: Look at them! (Shaggy and Scooby sees Crystal and Amber in their alien forms as they recognized their charms on their necklace) Crystal: Shaggy, help! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks. Those are the girls. - Takato Matsuki: Let's help them! Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! (Terriermon matrix digivolve to Rapidmon, Renamon matrix digivolve to Taomon and Guilmon matrix digivolves to WarGrowlmon) Jake Long: Wow, I did not see that one coming. - - - - Rika Nonaka: Give me that stupid thing! (She grabs Dr. Facilier's talisman, then threws it and smashes it into pieces) Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I ever gonna pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got lots of more plans! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: This is just a mindless send back and a major operation... AAA!!!... Soon as I look for another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid and the rest of the heroes locked away... I just need a little more time. (Gasp and sees a giant statue) No! Don't please no! (The shadow grabs and drags him away) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as a gravestone of Dr. Facilier appears) Rika Nonaka: That will teach him. Renamon: Come on, we've got to deal with the other villains. - - Steve: Let's get out of here! (Steve and Laura tries to escape) Sam: Fred, now! (Fred uses the controls to control the bulldozer) Fred Jones: Not so fast, Stevie-boy! (The net is released and traps the two villains) Fred Jones: Yes! Trixie Carter: We did it, guys! Tino Tonitini: We know. Takato Matsuki: (In Donatello's voice) This is the end for you villains! Henry Wong: (In Leonardo's voice) Takato! Don't lose sight of who you are! Takato Matsuki: (In Donatello's voice) This is the end! Because... we already defeated you and you're going to jail! Jeri Katou: Nice job, Takato. (Takato smiles) Crystal and Amber's Final Goodbye (As Crystal gets up, they’re use the peace necklace to turn back to normal forms, much to everyone’s surprise) Shaggy Rogers: Are you alright? Crystal: '''Yeah, thanks. '''Clover: Glad to see you're okay. Shaggy Rogers: '''I don't get it, Your aliens? '''Spud: It doesn't make any sense, how come you'd kept that a secret from us? Crystal: I have another confession... Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Like, I know. You're not a government agent. Crystal: Well actually, we are. But not from Earth. We were sent by our world to investigate signals from your planet. Amber: Transmitted from the south station. (Everyone is shocked) Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Zoinks! You can talk? Amber: Yes, quite well! Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Like, dig that, Scoob! A talking dog! Scooby Doo: surprised Ryeah! Fred Jones: to Velma and Daphne Imagine that. Ending (Later the police them arrest Max, Steve and Laura along with Lester) Steve: Yeah, yeah, and we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling... Officer: Quiet you! Inuyasha: Yeah, be quiet! Kagome Higruashi: Inuysaha, sit boy! (The gravity pulls Inuyasha down to the ground) Lester: So, there were never any aliens? Jake Long: I'm afraid so. (Winked at the others) Max: But there were. Steve: Oh give it a rest already! No one's gonna believe us. Laura: Yeah, we don't have any proof. Lester: I've got pictures. () Officer: You do? Lester: Yep, they're back at my place. () Max: Hey! Now they'll believe us. Laura: Maybe we can get a book deal. Max: Our luck's changing! () Fred Jones: '''I know how's luck changing? - - '''Buck: I keeping it quiet cause, when people think you're soft, they walk all over you. - - - - Daphne Blake: '''I hope the guys aren't taking it too hard. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Yeah, when I said there someone out there for everyone, I didn't know it meant out there. '''Jake Long: What should we do now? Tino Tonitini: '''Let's go talk to them. '''Fred Jones: Ready guys? Hey, you guys okay? Shaggy Rogers: We're just completely destroyed. That's all. Scooby-Doo: Reah, restroyed. Fred Jones: Yeah, I know. But you'll get over it. Miroku: He's right. Ryo Akiyama: You still got us. Lita Kino: And you got me, Shaggy. I still love you. Shaggy Rogers: Like you too, Lita. Penny: Don't worry, I'm sure you too will forget about it and move on. (They walked to the Mystery Machine) Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, but it's going to take a long, long time. Velma Dinkley: Oh guys, you'd must one. - - - - (The movie ends) Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530